Immortal Blue Eyed Goddess
by cullen-madness
Summary: Found by Rosalie a beautiful but scared Bella learns that she might not be as human as she thought but an immortal. rating might change PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Preface: Prophecy

"There is one who will arise. Her beauty will be unmatched her powers beyond imagination. She will arise to resolve disputes in the immortal world all would fall to their knees before her. After tragic circumstances she will be taken care by those who were considered her enemies and among them will find love. She will become immortal, and will be known by many known as the _Immortal Blue Eyed Goddess_."

Bella pov

"Bella, run" that's all I heard from my mommy as I ran out the cabin.

I knew the man in there wasn't normal. He had thrown my daddy against a wall, and daddy didn't move anymore. Then he had taken the gun in daddy's hand and crushed it to dust like it was powder.

I saw him grab hold of my mommy through her brown locks of hair before I started running away. "Were mommy and daddy going to be okay? Were these monsters that were in the closet? Didn't his mommy teach him manners?" I didn't know but I ran as far as my tiny little legs carried me through the forest.

Suddenly I saw the man who was in the cabin jump in front of me, I yelled and stopped running. I was so scared but there was nobody here to help me.

He had a small smile on his pretty face but what made me afraid most were his bloody red eyes. I knew I couldn't out run him, if he ran so fast. He probably knew I was so scared and frozen on the spot.

The man took a step closer watching how tears ran down my rosy cheeks.

I started thinking how I didn't want him to get near me, how I wanted to be protected. As these thoughts passed I felt something surrounding me but I didn't know what. In my small voice I said "get away", but he merely gave a bone curling laugh and answered "or what?" gosh I hate him the words taunted me.

What could I do?

I knew he had already hurt my mommy and daddy.

What was I going to do?

I decided to try to be brave like daddy, and became angry at the pretty man for hurting mommy and daddy as anger raced through me I saw a pretty blue crystalline bubble surround me.

What was it?

I couldn't think more because the monster tried to run at me but bounced off the bubble. As he soared through the air he hit a tree knocking it down, a look of surprise crossed his face before a creepy smile replaced it.

He stood a distance apart and said "I wanted your blood little one, but imagine young one what the Volturi would give for you, or my coven?" a tiny cry slipped from my lips as I saw him walk slowly towards me again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rosalie pov**

Today the family had decided on a family hunting trip. I left them and ran through the forest; Emmet well was being, Emmet and was too busy having his fun attacking a grizzly bear.

As I ran further I heard a tiny cry in the distance. A gave no other thought to it, only that a child may be in need. Mentally I told Edward "_I'm going to go check it out tell the family._"

My thoughts raced, Why was there a child in the woods?

Why was it scared?

I knew Edward was behind, as I heard his footsteps follow at a distance. Knowing he was in pursuit gave me comfort; I wouldn't be alone.

As I neared an opening through the trees tiny whimpers were heard. I saw a vampire with dirty blond hair, crouched that was now hissing at me. By the red in his eyes I knew he was a human drinker.

As I heard a quite sob I looked behind the vampire and gasped. There standing was a tiny little child with wavy-curly brown hair with tints of gold and red, her skin was a healthy ivory and features were perfect. She looked even more beautiful than a vampire if possible but her eyes were closed to the world. I did not know if she was hurt but I hoped not.

The red eyed vampire noticed my distraction and in a proud voice said "She's my snack, I would like you to leave us alone."

As the little angel heard this, her head snapped up and opened her eyed revealing the most beautiful blue eyes. I was gaping at her. How was she this beautiful? A pang of envy raced through me before it was replaced with protectiveness.

As our gazes locked I knew I had become more. I was no longer only Rosalie Hale but her protector and I knew sure as hell I wouldn't let anything happen to this angel.

"_Edward hurry up_" I thought.

Where is he when I needed him most?

The vampire looked at me expectedly waiting for me to back down as he wished. I simply answered "over my pile of ashes will you be able to get near her" and crouched.

He simply laughed and answered with a cocky "so be it."

"_Damn Edward hurry up_" I thought.

**Edward pov**

As I heard Rosalie's thoughts "_I'm going to go check it out tell the family_" my phone started ringing sure enough it was Alice.

I answered and panic was evident in her voice "Edward, why do I see you and Rosalie disappearing? Are you all okay, what happened? Where are you? Damn Edward answer me!"

"Alice be quite, now listen Rosalie ran off somewhere, she heard crying and I'm following her trail, follow my scent, and how am I supposed to know why we disappeared."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down and ignored my brothers' thoughts as they started running after me.

I relied solely on instinct to follow Rosalie's scent.

Why did she have to go "check it out"?

Now I was nervous.

Even though Rose and I didn't get along to well, she was my family and I couldn't help but to worry. We had always relied on Alice and now she saw nothing. Nothing.

Rosalie then thought "_Damn Edward hurry up_" I wanted to tell her "I'm coming" but couldn't so I concentrated on her thoughts. I saw a vampire in front of her crouched and by his thoughts Rosalie was too. I tried listening to Rose thoughts' but they were going a mile per second. All I could decipher from the buzz was "_protect her_".

As soon as the male saw me he stood up in a fluid motion and thought "_he probably is her mate but I can take him_."

In a calm voice I had learned from Carlisle I said "what's the problem."

Both the male and Rosalie's thoughts showed an image of a true young beauty. I knew now Rosalie was attached to her. I didn't bother to look at the young girl. Their thoughts showed her to me but only briefly as they were focused on battle strategies.

I knew I had to keep all my concentration focused on the male. Giving him a glare, I said "it is best if you leave we don't want any problems."

His thoughts showed disbelief and one word "_mine_."

I knew he had killed the girls' parents and had planned the same for her but something happened I couldn't quite tell his thoughts jumped between the current situation and his coven.

As Rosalie tried to take a step towards the girl I saw the male think about pouncing on her but I was faster and met him halfway. Grabbing his shirt I threw him towards some trees. As I got ready to fight I heard Emmett's' loud thoughts "_Rosie better be okay or else_" before he arrived to our destination and saw the male stand up and ready to pounce again.

The male stood up and thought "_there too many, I'll have to track her later, after I join Laurent and Victoria._" He simply said in cold annoyed voice "I surrender" and ran away like a coward.

Emmett boisterous laugh sounded and he hollered "that's right run way you bastard."

Just as he was saying this, the rest of the family came to view. All of their thoughts were in a buzz and confused. Jasper was nervous and anxious because Alice didn't see anything. Alice was also worried for her gift and felt slightly helpless. Esme was simply worried for her family and Carlisle remained calm but his thoughts were wondering "What happened?"

When they all saw Rosalie near the little girl they gasped before their thoughts turned into a frenzy.

**Rose pov**

Everyone was still standing after seeing the angel but no one said anything.

The little girl asked me in a whisper "are you gonna hurt me?" I shook my head no and started walking up to her. I told her "sweetie it's all right the man left." I raised my hands in sign of surrender and comfort.

She stared at me before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

I picked her up and rocked her back and forth while murmuring "it's okay, I'm here don't cry."

Her cries subdued and her piercing blue eyes stared at me while little hiccups and cries escaped her.

While nuzzling her head in my neck she said "the monster hurt my daddy and mommy they weren't moving" and continued to cry.

How could someone bring this angel pain? What could I tell her? Your parents are- he drank their blood? So I settled to rocking her back and forth.

I thought to Edward _"what is she thinking?"_ but he said in a whisper "I cannot seem to read her mind" looking dazed. The whole family seemed more shocked if possible. I simply decided to concentrate on that later.

The little angel then said something that shocked me "my granny looked like that too one time, but daddy told me not to cry he said she didn't move because, she was going to heaven and would always look after me."

She then kept crying and asked me in a tiny voice "are my mommy and daddy going to heaven too." I nodded and answered "yes there in heaven with your granny." She nodded and told me "I wish they could have waited but it's okay their angels now, my angels and now I have you."

A quiet sob came from my throat; this little girl was strong but already depended on me.

She then told me "my mommy is gone- can you be my new mommy Barbie I feel safe with you."

Now sobs were escaping my throat I finally got the chance to be a mother but at the angels expense.

The angel misinterpreted my words and stuttered through the sentence finally saying "it's okay you don't have to." I shook my head and cleared my throat "no angel I would love to." With innocence only a child had, she hugged my neck before kissing my cheek and whispering a small "thank you."

I decided to ask her "what is your name angel."

In a tiny voice she answered "Isabella- Isabella Swan but my parents called me Bella."

Bella- beautiful.

Bella my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Epov**

Everyone in the family was shocked their thoughts were screaming at me but I ignored them. I found myself wondering the same things.

How could little Bella not be scared of us? What now? Did she have more family? Was Rose serious?

Jasper quietly observed the feelings coming from Rosalie- awe, love, and protectiveness. He himself was ready to fight for this little girl if needed. How had a single child altered our views?

The rest of the family felt protective of the little angel. Some of them even felt a tiny amount of envy, towards Rosalie. As they wished the little girl was cradled in their arms.

Even Carlisle, our leader and father for all purposes, was in awe with little Bella. I myself shared the same feeling but I desperately tried to hide it.

After all Bella was simply a mere human. She would eventually notice our odd behavior and start to ask questions. She could not be safe at our side.

Would they want to keep her? Or better yet. Would we be strong enough to leave her?

I knew as a fact that Rosalie now considered herself as her mother. This was her "second chance" at becoming the mother she had always desired to be. She would fight me, or anyone who suggested that she was not safe at our side.

What would the rest think?

Would they want to keep her?

Could she be safe with us?

The answer was simple, no, we were monsters.

I would have to attempt to keep her away.

Even though I wanted her near our side.

**Rpov**

As Bella fell asleep in my arms, it was obvious all vampires present couldn't figure out what to do. Sometimes for being immortal their brain worked too slowly.

Night was creeping and I did not want little Bella out in the cold. After all she was only human and had suffered enough she didn't need to catch a cold.

In a soft voice aware of the angel sleeping in my arms I said "I'm heading home Carlisle, Edward you should try to find her parents bodies."

With that they all seemed to process my words and get over the shock state they were in.

Before they could talk, I tucked Bella in my arms and began running home. This time we were staying in a house outside of Seattle. We wanted to remain unseen for when we decided to move back to the tiny of Forks.

I heard Alice and Esme running after me, towards home. Jasper and Emmet had followed Carlisle and Edward toward the crime scene.

As I reached home, I headed towards the living room and held little Bella. I could have cried now as I held my daughter.

Many emotions filtered through my system and I was glad Jasper was not present.

**Edward Pov**

After Rosalie finished giving us instructions we all obeyed.

My brothers and I started following Bella's scent towards the cabin.

Her tiny footprints were still imprinted on the forest floor.

As we neared, the scent of blood was becoming more prominent. Thankfully the scent was a few hours old and had no effect over our bloodlust.

As the trees broke apart a tiny cabin came to view. The door was ajar and the scent of dried blood was clearly emerging from there.

Carlisle slowly opened the door and held his breath. Though his bloodlust was perfect, he could not believe the sight before us. Against a cabin wall, a man in about his mid-twenties has laid dead.

He was obviously Bella's father their resemblance was evident. He had a slash in the back of his head were dried blood remained and his arms were bruised.

Besides him laid a beautiful woman who also seemed in her twenties. Her arms were also bruised and had a bite in her neck. Her face seemed worried probably because of her young child.

As we all went in Jasper and Emmet started to look through their personal belongings trying to find information.

Jasper said "Apparently, Bella's parents were Charlie and Renee Swan. They were on vacation, visiting Seattle theme park and only lived couple hours out of Seattle in Forks."

Not wanting to feel useless, I neared Renee's body and I noticed her fist was balled up as if holding something.

I gently opened her wrist and found a golden locket.

I took it in my hand and opened it. On one side, there was a family picture of Renee holding a newborn Bella with Charlie at her side.

The other side had a cursive manuscript that said "Forever, Love."

I never had cared for humans but it was obvious Bella's parents had loved her.

I laid her body and pocketed the locket.

The others were talking about how to fix the scene. Jasper had suggested that we could simply let the forest patrol find her parents' bodies. Making it look Bella was never present but had stayed with us while her parents were on vacation.

For now that would be the plan until we figured out what would eventually happen to Bella. After we finished fixing up the scene making it look like a robbery, we all headed towards home.

All of their minds were sad for the tragedy but excited over the new changes Bella could bring to our family.

Emmet just wanted someone to play pranks with because apparently I was "such a prude." Carlisle and Jaspers' thoughts were more alike only wanting to protect the child and feeling love and awe towards her.

As we walked into the house there was a serene feeling. There in the sofa Rosalie sat holding a sleeping Bella, Alice and Esme hovering at her sides.

Carlisle broke the calm with one simple phrase "We need to discuss Bella's future, family meeting" and walked towards the dining area.

**Rpov**

As Carlisle said those words, panic flew through my entire system.

What if they did not want to keep a human?

They needed to know that I was already attached and would not leave my daughter behind. She had become part of me.

As everyone walked towards the dining area I refused to set Bella down in the sofa.

Emmet was still waiting for me and tenderly put his arm against my waist and whispered "It will be okay".

I gently laid Bella in the sofa and walked with Emmet towards the dining room; we were the last to be seated.

No one broke the silence and I wondered what route had their minds taken.

Carlisle seeming reluctant to start the meeting said "I am sure I made it clear to why I called this meeting" as he looked into our eyes.

"Jasper and I have looked for information over Bella her parents, both have no family left, and neither does Bella now. The story is we were taking care of her before the accident. The authorities have already found her parents' bodies. So now the question is should we keep her or let her be put in foster care. I would like you all to answer as I call your names."

I looked towards my family and silently prayed we could keep Bella or I would leave and adopt her myself.

Carlisle turned to his left and simply pronounced "Esme" she took an unnecessary breath and told us all "yes I will welcome her into our family, she has already suffered enough, and she deserves a family."

Carlisle gave her a tiny smile and turned to Alice who was bouncing in her seat but seemed serious "Oh! Of course! We can go shopping! Make her a new room and she could be my best friend! Yes! I want her to stay!" I couldn't help but smile surely if Alice thought Bella was in danger she would be opposed.

Now I knew no matter what we would keep her I heard a hiss and looked at Edward scowling.

Carlisle nodded and turned to Jasper "I will abide by Alice's wishes so yes I would like to keep her."

He then turned to me clearly knowing my response "you all know how I feel about Bella so I vote yes; I will keep my daughter no matter what." I knew I pronounced the words loud and clear maybe with more force but I would stay by Bella's side.

Emmet grasped my hand knowing he was next "I vote yes" he said before he was asked Carlisle simply nodded.

We all then turned to face Edward, it was obvious he was fond of Bella, but struggled with what we are maybe more than me.

His eyes were torn he did not know what to say. Though he was outnumbered if he chooses no it was likely for Carlisle to also vote against and we would all follow Carlisle.

Carlisle said in a wary tone "Edward". Edward looked at him at it was clear they were having a silent conversation.

Finally Carlisle nodded, Edward cleared his throat and said "you all know I wish she wouldn't stay with us, we are not human, but I cannot will myself to leave her side. So I vote yes, we should keep her." I released a sigh now I was sure I would remain with my family call me envious but it was what best for Bella.

Carlisle stood "We will adopt Bella, Jasper and I will make sure the process claims, we are her guardians now" with that he retreated into his study.

Edward left, and the girl's released a squeal Esme began to plan how to decorate Bella's room and Alice made plans to go shopping.

Emmet stood and offered his hand my teddy really could be gentle. Together we went towards the living room and stood looking at the most beautiful creature sleep. Emmet whispered "she, really is beautiful, don't worry well be there by her side" and I released a content side.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Edward pov **

After the meeting ended I retired to my room and kept watch of Bella through everyone's thoughts.

As I lay in the sofa I held the locket swinging it in my hand and let my thoughts drift.

No one understood when I said I could not leave Bella.

There was a new feeling inside of me that made me want to kill everyone who posed a threat toward her.

It was irrational.

How could a single child have me wrapped around her finger? I was not sure if I could refuse any of her wishes.

I silently pondered why James was not able to attack her. He obviously had tried.

What had she done?

I also thought of her beauty, she was beyond magnificent, the picture of perfection.

As Debussy's notes rang in my ears I thought about the future.

What would happen? It was clear Bella had engraved herself in all of our heart

**Carlisle pov**

As I made all preparations for Bella to stay with us I thought about her.

She was smart, calm, beautiful, and somehow had escaped her predator. As my mind wondered I remembered my visit to the Volturi more than a century ago.

_Flashback_

_As I walked through the castle walls, I was saddened, Aro would never change his ways. I was respectful of him and considered him a great friend though our beliefs were never understood how I could abstain from human blood but it was simple. As I walked through the halls towards the Volturi library, I saw how some of the Volturi members looked at me with disgrace but didn't care.I sat on a comfy chair as I read old philosophical writings and documents recording all known of vampires. As I reached the end of the shelf I saw a rectangular opening. Curious I opened it and saw a glass case embedded with diamonds containing a scripture. I took the scripture out and unrolled it; I read the words slowly "There is one who will arise. Her beauty will be unmatched her powers beyond imagination. She will arise to resolve disputes in the immortal world all would fall to their knees before her. After tragic circumstances she will be taken care by those who were considered her enemies and among them will find love. She will become immortal, and will be known by many known as _the_** Immortal Blue Eyed Goddess**__." I stood there puzzled before placing the artifact back in its place. Did it mean immortals such as vampires, but we didn't need saving. I decided to ignore it and continued to read the stack of old medical journals. _

After that visit I had decided to leave towards the Americas.

Why had I thought about that? There were millions of questions left unanswered roaming my mind but only little Bella would be able to answer them.

With a frustrated sigh I continued to search out all of the information about Bella's background and waited until she awoke.

**Rose pov**

I vaguely listened to Esme making plans about decorating little Bella's room or how Emmet and I were still standing in the same spot.

I heard Alice and Esme head out but did not care, they would do a good job with Bella's room.

I counted each of Bella's breaths and hoped she would not have nightmares, the events she had faced were sure to leave a mark.

I mentally did a list of things that were going to be needed when Bella woke up.

She would need breakfast, a shower, and a set of new clothes.

Though I have always wanted to be a mother, I was scared.

What if I was a terrible mother?

Or worst what if Bella didn't love me?

I decided to ignore those thoughts and wondered why Alice couldn't see Bella in her visions, she had a heartbeat; she had to be human.

Those were questions we would figure out eventually.

As daybreak neared Alice and Esme arrived home carrying food, clothing and various items for little Bella.

**Edward pov**

I had spent the whole night toying with the locket and listening to everyone's thoughts monitoring Bella .

I heard the rhythm of Bella's heart change and knew it would be only a few minutes before she awoke.

Even Carlisle stopped his search and went down.

I was torn; I wanted to go down but was scared of the bond I shared with the child.

I decided to wait I saw how Bella gave a tiny stretch in the sofa and how her curls bounced before she opened her sky blue eyes and looked at Rosalie and said "Mama is this my new house?"

Rosalie mentally sighed and brightened when she realized Bella was still considering her a mother.

Rosalie told her "yes, angel this is our home. Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

Bella raised her hands and Rose picked her up setting her in her hip and said "yes, mommy I would like too."

Everyone in the family was excited and kept gushing about the angel, or her manners, or beauty.

Rose sat in the sofa facing the family with Bella in her lap and started with Emmet she said "this is Emmet my husband" Emmet had the biggest smile and waved at Bella and said "I'm Emmet" Bella giggled and whispered "he's silly mommy" at that everyone chuckled and Bella blushed.

Next she introduced Alice "This is Alice my sister" Alice was bouncing and said "oh, were going to have so much fun" then said "this is Jasper my husband." Jasper gave her a quite nod and smiled brightly.

Bella automatically smiled too, then Rose said "angel, these are our parents Esme and Carlisle."

Esme couldn't stay in her place and came over and hugged Bella, Carlisle simply said "Hello little beauty" which caused Bella to blush.

Now Rosalie screamed in her mind "_Edward come down here she saw you already."_

Bella looked at Rose and said "mommy where is the other man" everyone chuckled at her calling me _man_.

Rose simply told her "he's Edward he will come down in a while."

Now the whole family was threatening me with their thoughts because according to them I was upsetting little Bella. With I final swing at the locket I placed it in my pocket and walked downstairs towards the angel.

**Rose pov**

Everyone had now been introduced, well except Edward.

Emmet decided to turn the cartoons to _Tom and Jerry_ and laughed with Bella.

While we waited for Edward, Esme asked Bella what she would like for breakfast.

Bella answered "pancakes, please." Esme smiled and left towards the kitchen to begin.

Alice told Bella "I have a surprise for you" and left dancing upstairs to fix Bella's closet while Jasper walked behind her.

Only Carlisle and Emmet took a seat in the sofas and seemed entertained with Bella's choice of cartoons.

I wondered if Edward had to always be such a drama queen and heard a quite hiss, apparently he did. I heard when he turned off his music and walked down.

I knew Bella heard his footsteps because she tensed but no one acknowledged him.

Let him squirm, I thought.

He cleared his throat seeming uncomfortable and Bella turned around eyes wide, blushed, and hid in my neck.

Edward gave her a crooked smile that made us all stare at him like idiots.

He rarely smiled, Bella gave a little giggle and shyly mumbled "Hello, Edward I am Isabella but you can call me Bella" before blushing a million shades of red and hiding in my neck again.

Edward laughed which made the rest of the family join us and take a seat near their mates.

Edward said "Well since you know my name already, how would you like to be my friend Bella."

Bella asked with and adorable "really" her eyes sparkling and Edward answered with an exaggerated "mhhhmm" causing Bella to giggle again then she said "very much."

We all chuckled at their antics, especially since it was rare to see Edward in happy mood instead of being depressed.

Edward walked forwards slowly and sat on the floor in front of me and Bella and said in a softer voice "I have something that is yours Bella."

Everyone stared at him and wondering what he could have.


End file.
